The cursed Sukonbu
by CrimsonHazelInCresentMoon
Summary: This will be my first fanfiction here. Hope you guys like it though. 8D I made this because it just popped suddenly in my mind. XD This fanfic is about Gintoki x Kagura ( Gin is not a Lolicon. XD ) and some OkiKagu moments. I don't own any characters and everything. Except for the story line. Sorachi-sensei owns Gintama. That's all. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Cursed worked!? **

A peaceful morning in Yorozuya.

A teen who's wearing glasses entered the small apartment were his boss lives.

"Good morning~" The young boy shouted within the peaceful morning. No answer was given to him. He knew that no one will answer him, because they are still sleeping in their futon.

The teen boy sighed in disbelief, he became the mother of two people who are being so _damn _lazy in their own house. He finally reached the closet, Shinpachi knew that there is one person who's sleeping there. He rather skips her and walk straight to his boss.

The door slowly opened and a whisper followed. "Gin-san, wake up." Shinpachi whisper.

The silver-haired perm guy, who were facing in other side, didn't move nor mumbles to argue not to wake him up.

The teen finally loss his sense and entered himself in the room, the room smells alcohol.

_Did this guy just drank here? _The hazel-eyed teen roams his eyes to find the evidence to his consciense.

Finally, the older one moves and sits upright, holding his head and yawn heavly. "Shinpachi, what time is it?" The crimson-eyed guy said with his sleepy voice.

Shinpachi shrugged and sighed loudly, making the older one looked up to him in a confused way.

"Gin-san, it's already 10:00am. And sure you guys will says,-" A sound from the living room make Shinpachi stop from his sentence. It was a loud thud, all Gintoki can think off is that Sadaharu, their monsterous giant dog, might be hungry and decided to eat their house.

Shinpachi went outside and his hazel big eyes went wide when he see the cause of the loud thud. The silver-haired guy join in the investigation and also, his crimson-eyes went wide as well.

Seeing the cause of the loud sound, an orange-haired girl with her hair is down, laying underneath at the dog who's clearly barking madly at his owner, while the little girl crying for help. Yes, it was Kagura who were crying for help.

It wasn't unexpected for Gintoki to see this, the girl is actually crying because of the dog? Or maybe that dog wasn't mad at her? Gintoki thought for an answer, nearly all of the answer gave his brain to him, neither all of that didn't approved to him.

Shinpachi finally decided to join the scene. Causing the little girl to look at his direction, Kagura was sobbing so hard it making Gintoki to sighed in disbelief and start to walk to their direction.

Sadaharu finally freed Kagura from his grip. On the other hand, Kagura clings to Gintoki's waist, who were standing beside the glasses teen, and making a sound like a kitten.

_K-Kagura? _Gintoki thoughts and look at the person who were clinging to his waist.

Kagura's blue big eyes were pleading to Gintoki, Gintoki didn't actually know what to do, or what is happening here. Is he having a dream? A sweet and most enjoyable dream. Eh? Did he actually thought 'Sweet and Enjoyable'? Gintoki blinks in confused and shake the thought away from his mind.

Gintoki took Kagura to his arm and let the little girl rest her full body in his. The Megane teen just casually staring at them and adjusting his glasses in case he might be seeing illusion or something. Shinpachi decided to go to the kitchen and cook them some breakfast.

The silver-haired guy caress the orange-haired girl's head and Kagura, who were really turned into a cat, purrs her palm in Gintoki's cheeks, making the Yorozuya's cheeks turned into a reddish tomato.

From the start when they met, Gintoki felt trouble and also something ... Something he did felt before, when he met his most precious thing in the world. "Strawberry milk and his Gintoki-don!" But, when this girl got in his house and begged to live with him and also work for him. Now the two most precious thing to him, suddenly became the second one. Cause this girl, who's clinging to his waist and resting her head in his chest, became the MOST precious person to him.

Surely, he knows love and romance thing, but he can't just date this girl. His twenty-three years old and Kagura is only 14 years old. _A huge gap. _He frowned at his thoughts and sighed in defeat. This girl wouldn't felt the same as him. Kagura is a young and yet brat to him, he can't just make himself own her. He's not the father of this child, husband neither related in blood.

"Breakfast is ready!" A shouts from the dinning room made Gintoki snapped at his thoughts. He knew that when Shinpachi yells 'Breakfast.' This orange-haired girl will be the first one to sit in the table and ready to eat what their 'MOTHER' made. Yes, sometimes, Gintoki and Kagura likes to tease Shinpachi that he look like a 'Mother' to them and that made Shinpachi pouted and a dark-aura was in the background.

Gintoki sighed again, a soft one. He blinks in surprised and sees, the orange-haired girl only wearing her pink-paired pajamas with bunny prints on it, didn't actually moved, it only looking at him, their faces were only an inch away.

The crimson-eyes of Gintoki went wide while the pound of his heartbeat was getting louder and louder when he felt the young girl's breath. His face was so warm, like it's about to burn anytime when this damn brat didn't moved. Yes, clearly, he's blushing madly.

He wants to calm himself, he roams his eyes to the young girl's face and stopped at Kagura's lips, soft-pinkish lips. He gulped. _Oii! I'm not kissing this brat, right? I'm not going to do that! _Gintoki were panicking in his mind.

Kagura closed her blue-eyes. The silver-haired guy were surprised to see this. _She's actually want to me to kiss her? _A sigh soft from Gintoki, and slowly moving his face towards to the girl ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: _So, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wrong grammar or spelling. English is not my native language. So, hope you enjoy this. And I don't really know how to use this yet. I'm kinda used to . ^^" So, sorry. Anyway, here's the Chapter Two. _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Silver Soul vs The Prince of the Planet Sadist. **

"Gin-san! The breakfast will be cold if you -" Shinpachi Shimura, working in Yorozuya to be able to protect her big sister, saw what the silver-haired guy doing. _Leaning too close to Kagura-chan. Wait, are they in love? No, Impossible. That can't be it. Yeah, It can't. 'Cause Gin-san knows what he's doing .. _The young boy mutters in his mind.

Gintoki knew this isn't the time to hesitate, and also not the time to kiss the young girl's lips without her Baldy's approvals. _Wait, I'm her Earth dad. Why would I kiss this brat? _The Yorozuya sighed, realizing that it's wrong to do it.

"Gin-san, what the heck are you trying to do?!" Gintoki looked up from where the voice came from. He take a glimpse at it and see a dark-aura, roaming in one spot, and covering the whole body. Yes, It's Shinpachi.

"S-Shinpachi. T-This isn't what you think!" Gintoki explain.

"What do you mean? I already saw it. And isn't it obvious! You were too close to her face! You're taking Kagura-chan's innocent!" Shouts by Shinpachi.

"Oii! I didn't do it. See? I didn't kiss her!"

"Then why is your face is too close to hers?!"

Gintoki blinks from the words he just heard. _My face? _He blinks again then took a glance at the girl, who purring his chest and making a cat's noise.

The glasses teen adjusted his glasses and move a little futher. Noticing, he _did_ said a while ago that breakfast is ready. Then, why is this girl hasn't been moving to get her food.

"G-Gin-san. W-why is Kagura-chan's clinging to you?" A confused Shinpachi spoke.

"T-that's what I'm asking to myself." Gintoki mumbles.

A silence came across to them, knowing that this girl, this orange-haired girl, this Amanto-Alien Yato girl, this Kabukicho Queen, turn into a CAT?!

"Gin-san!" Shinpachi realized the situation and look at Gintoki, who were panicking as well.

"S-Shinpachi-kun. Maybe this girl just hadn't been eat any food a while. You see, a Yato turn into a CAT?! Oiii! What should we do?!" Gintoki finally snapped and throw the younger girl's body into the other couch.

"Gin-san! Don't just throw her!" Shinpachi shouts in from the other guy's action. While the silver-haired samurai just kept walking around in the house as he straches his hair roughly.

"I-I don't know. Should we ask Baa-san about this?" The Yorozuya leader was about to open the door when two familiar people slide it first.

"Ara? Danna, where are you going?" A deadpan voice rang through Gintoki's ear.

"Tch, I dunno why do I have to be here." A sarcastic voice rang through Gintoki's ear, AGAIN.

"Okita-san, Hijikata-san. What are you guys doing?" Shinpachi join the scene. Well, he was shocked as well.

"Well, we're here to slack off our duty today. Right, Hijikata-san." Okita responded with a grin.

Hijikata respond with a slightly blush on the cheek. "Oi, Sugar freak. What are you doing there? Are you deaf?" Hijikata added with a deadpan voice.

"Mah mah, Hijikata-san. You shouldn't do that. Since we're here to SLACK off the duty." Okita spoke with his deadpan tone. Then, Okita slowly realize, _Where is she? I knew when she heard my voice, she'll definitely going to knock me off. But ... _Okita Sougo thought and roams the room.

"Say, Megane. Where is _she? _" Sougo asked while slowly removing his shoes.

"Oi, did you just said 'Megane'?" Shinpachi was pissed about hearing that word. "Well, she's sick today. So, you have a day-off today." Half-joking and half-motherly.

"Huh? That monster girl is sick? That's shocking to me." A grin formed in Sougo's lips.

_If only you know what that illness is ... _Gintoki thoughts, coming back from the world. "Jaa, what are you guys gonna do here? Except from eating food in our fridge." Gintoki asked.

"Well, we can watched some video tapes we brought." Hijikata Toushiro offered and hand the tapes to Shinpachi.

"Whoa, that's a lot of tapes, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi says.

"Um, well, Hijikata-san is an Otaku. So, he got those P*rn tapes." Okita spoke with his deadpan voice as he reached the couch. He notice that the other couch, the person he was searching was there, sitting quitely while licking her hand. _Wait what?!_

A confused Sougo stood up and walks towards the orange-haired girl. He examine the girl with his blood-eyes.

The Yorozuya leader walk to the living room to sit down and read some of his favorite Jump maganzine. When he reached there, he saw the scene. Gintoki blinks in surprise, seeing the girl that he cares, was on the other's lap.

The sandy-haired boy caressing the orange-haired girl's hair while giggling. Okita sense Gintoki's presense. He took a glance and see a frozen silver-haired guy, looking at their direction without any emotion.

"Danna, what's wrong? More importanly, what's wrong with China?" The way the sandy-haired guy addresses his Kagura. Wait, his? He doesn't own her.

The First Division Captain in Shinsengumi blinks in confused, the Yorozuya leader didn't answer him, neither any body language.

"Souichirou-kun ... " Gintoki mutters.

Sougo blinks and sighed. "Danna, it's Sougo and what?" A deadpan voice from Sougo.

"Put her down." Mumbles by Gintoki. Clenching his fist from what the young teen was doing with his Kagura.

Yeah, He OWNS Kagura. Kagura lived in his house, eat what he brought, bathed her body with his sink and also sleeps in the same roof. He owns her, He knows Kagura more than that Sadist and more importantly, He loves her more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the poor explanation about the story details. And here's the third Chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Rampage in Yorozuya. **

"Did you heard what I just said?" Sakata Gintoki speaks with his deadpan voice. His dead-fish eyes where on the young boy, who's holding _his _Kagura.

"Danna, what's wrong with you?" Okita Sougo, first division captain of Shinsengumi, asked confused.

"I told you already, don't let me repe-" The silver-haired guy was out off when the Vice-commander of Shinsengumi make an entrance.

"Oi, Yorozuya, where did you put the remote of the T.V. I couldn't watch my anime like this, you bastard." Hijikata Toushirou interfere their conversation.

"It's in the lower drawer near at my wooden sword." A shouts from Gintoki.

Gintoki sighed and thought he might get something not a police officers should see then he decided to go to his master desk, which were Hijikata was.

The sadist boy couldn't believe what he just saw. _Danna . . is jealous? For what? China? _ He took a glance of the orange-haired girl while licking his hand, which he doesn't care about, but it makes his body's temperature to rise up.

"Oi, China. Stop licking my goddamn hand. Are you a cat, seriously?" Sougo asked confuse, even though he already knew that Kagura is acting weird.

"You can't stop her with that." Shimura Shinpachi speaks before Okita pushed Kagura away.

"Huh?" Okita asked.

"Neh, Okita-san. I know Kagura-chan is weird, but something is wrong with her. She's not acting, nor pretending. She's like possessed."

"Possessed? By a cat?"

"Yeah, I know it's stupid. But, you see, she's just like a stray cat." Shinpachi said as he sits in the other opposite of the couch were Okita sit.

"Hm, possessed by a cat. What did she ate before she turns like this?"

"A sukonbu." The silver-haired join the scene when he's finished teaching Hijikata how to handle the remote himself. He sat beside Shinpachi then glared at Okita. "I told you to put her down." He added.

"I can't, Danna. She's the one who's clinging to me." Okita said with his deadpan.

"Ignore the clinging thingy here!" Yells by Shinpachi. "We got a even more problem, and why the heck did you know she ate a sukonbu?" Added by Shinpachi, sounding puzzled by the fact that this silver samurai knows.

"From what I just smelled. She smells like a sukonbu. So, I thought it was." Gintoki said sounding confident to what he suspect it is.

"Ah, she does smelled like one." Okita speaks then smelling the girls presence.

"Ah. Where's Kagura?!" Gintoki said with a bit surprised.

"Ah, my ass!" Shinpachi was snapped. "Don't you guys know what's happening here!? Kagura-chan is -" Before Shinpachi could finished his sentence. The three guys glance at the familiar figure, watching some anime, and his lap was occupied with a orange-haired girl, purring her palm in Hijikata's cheek. And Hijikata just blushed massively to what the young girl was doing to him.

"Oii! Don't just blushed there! Throw her here!" Gintoki shouts while spreading his arms to catch the girl.

"Gin-san! Don't command him to throw Kagura-chan to you!" Shinpachi yells.

"Hijikata-san is pedophile, I see." A deadpan voice came from Okita.

"Don't agrue about that, get this girl out of my lap!" Hijikata panicked in his sits, stills blushing.

"H-Hai!" Shinpachi walks towards the Shinsengumi's Vice-commander, who's barely can't stand the girl.

"Danna, about China." Okita said as he turns to look at the silver-haired guy.

Gintoki nods then sighed in disbelief, wondering what might cause Kagura to be like that. It might be the sukonbu, but they still don't get it. Kagura normally eat sukonbu everyday, and then suddenly she turned into a human cat. _Why a cat? _

"Eh?!" Shinpachi on the other hand, trying to get the girl from Hijikata's lap.

"Oi, what are you still spacing out?" Hijikata said harshly.

"Hijikata-san, are you trying to pry me?" Shinpachi said in a sarcastic tone which made the Vice-commander's temper rise up.

"... Heh." Hijikata laugh dryly, holding Kagura's waist as he tried to stand up but fell on his kneel as the girl was quite heavy for him.

"T-The hell..." Hijikata snorted then try to get the girl to get off him. Kagura was on top of him, their faces were so close.

Hijikata blushed to see that this girl is _cute. _

"Hijikata-kun ..." Hijikata was snapped when someone called out his name. He took a glance at his side and see a glaring dead-fish eyes. He sweated from what he just saw.

" Hijikata-san, are you really a pedophile?" A deadpan comments from Okita, half-irritated and half-joking.

"Will you guys just stop being a middle schooled who just got dumped?! Seriously!" Shinpachi sighed then get Kagura to get off Hijikata. "As for you, Hijikata-san. Why the hell are you blushing?!" He added.

"... T-the hell I'm blushing!" Hijikata snorted then pushed himself to sit-up.

"Hijikata-san, since your done watching those. Let's go." Okita speaks.

"Yeah, that's right. Get the hell out of my house!" Gintoki said in sarcastic, half-screaming.

"Oi, something wrong with China-girl, Yorozuya." Hijikata butted in as the two glaring to each other.

"Huh?" The sadistic duo asked confused to the Mayo-lover guy.

"Don't be a air-headed you both!?" Shinpachi yells as he puts down Kagura. He noticed that Kagura's eyes were half-opened. _She might be sleepy. _He make Kagura sure she's laid down comfortably and puts a blanket on her.

Hijikata took out a stick of his cigar then sits on the other occupied couch. "Did she hit her head?" Added by Hijikata.

"She didn't. She went to bed when she got home last night -mayo." Gintoki said, sounding sarcastic.

"China always been stupid since I met her. But this time, Hijikata-san. She got affected by your mayo. -mayo." Deadpan tone by Okita.

"Is that so. She does always foul-mouthed me every-time she see me, this time. She clung to me. -mayo." Hijikata said then blinks in surprised. "Oi, stop that mayo-mayo." Hijikata added.

"Seems you four got a 'Girl-Problem'." A voice coming from the room rings to their ear. Hijikata looks at the window and see a shadow.

"Who's there?" Shinpachi asked. Looking around the room.

_Zura? _Gintoki thought as he looks around. _Stupid, don't show up as long as you wear something that they don't - _Before Gintoki could finish his conversation in his mind. Katsura Kotaro made an entrance. Wearing the same usual outfit. _You idiot. _Gintoki said in his mind as he placed his palm to his forehead.

"Hohoho! You guy don't have any -" Katsura was cut off when Okita holds his hands and handcuffed his hands.

A smirked was formed in Hijikata's lips. "You finally show up, Katsura." He added.

"What the hell are you doing, Zura?! The Shinsengumi were here you idiot! I thought you were watching us?!" Gintoki was snapped as he gave a heavy smack on Katsura's head.

"Zura janai, Katsura da. And I thought it was Hasegawa-san and Otae-san." Katsura said, sounding calmly.

"OI! HOW CAN I BE HASEGAWA-SAN?!" Hijikata said screaming.

"Anyhow, Hijikata-san, Okita-san. You might as well let that idiot for a moment." Shinpachi interrupt.

"Huh? No way. We've been looking for this bastard for a month. Now that I got my hands to this guy." Hijikata looks at Katsura's eyes as he grinned evilly.

"Before you Gummy bears take me to the jail. I know what causing Leader to acted like that." Katsura said calmly.

"WHO'S GUMMY BEARS?! HUH, YOU BASTARD?! IT'S SHINSENGUMI!" Hijikata was snapped.

"Tell us, Zura." Gintoki said, looking at the Joui leader.

"Zura janai, Katsura da. And of course, since I saw her last night." Katsura said as Okita let go of his hands.

"Sougo! What are you doing?!" Hijikata said, screaming at the sadist.

"Hijikata-san, this guy knows how to bring back China. So, let's hear it for a moment. When he's done, we can get him." Okita said, with his deadpan voice.

"Okita-san." Shinpachi speaks mumbling. _He might have a crush on Kagura-chan. No surprise to me, though. _

"So, spill it out." Okita speaks. Demanding an answer.

Katsura sighed then decided to spill all the information that he knew.

"Leader ate some mysterious sukonbu. The one we, Joui, called THE CURSED SUKONBU." Katsura paused.

"YOU JUST ADDED THE CURSED WORD!" Shinpachi yells.

"Anyway, since it's cursed. The person who ever ate it, turns into an animal."

"That explain about the cat thingy." Shinpachi speaks. "So, what can we do to turn her back?" He added.

"Simple. A kindness from her relatives." Katsura responded. "Ah, fathers aren't allowed to that."

"What do you mean by "fathers aren't allowed" ? I'm not her father!" Gintoki yells as vein popped near at his cheek.

"You know what I meant by that, Gintoki. I knew she got an older brother. He might be useful for her little sister this time." Katsura said.

"So, all we had to do is to find her brother. Oi, Yorozuya. Do you know where can we find her older brother?" Hijikata said as he looked at the Yorozuya leader and the glasses boy, who's their head was down and their bangs were covering their eyes.

"Danna, Megane. Do you guys know?" Okita butted in.

"... Older brother, huh?" Gintoki said, half-lifeless and half-whispering.

"Oi, Are you guys listening?" Hijikata said. Sounding a little irritated to what the two were reacting.

"I heard that Leader's older brother is a Captain of one of the Harusame." Katsura speaks within his usual tone. "Gintoki, Shinpachi-kun." He added, sounded worried.

"Zura, Hijikata and Okita. That guy ... The older brother you guys were refering, who got the same blood as Kagura and also known as one of the Yato Clans, who tried to kill Kagura when she was only a little girl." Gintoki said, as he look at those three guys, who's eyes were wide open to what the silver-haired guy just said.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note; Sorry for the late update. I was busy with my other fanfic. Yeah, I'm also a writer in the other website. ^^" Sorry. And sorry for the OOCness of the character there. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated it. :D **_

* * *

**Chapter 4; The Appearance of the Older Brother. **

It's morning again in the Yorozuya HQ.

Sakata Gintoki were getting ready to get up to his bed, more importantly, he must get the figure that was hugging and clinging to his waist all night. This person hugging and clinging to him is Shinpachi, who truly spent the night in his small apartment.

"Oi, Patsuan. Get up now. It's morning, and I don't want the viewer of this story thinks of me as a gay. I'm not into guys," Gintoki said with his lazy tone. Shinpachi heard him, including the fact that he was making such a ruckus about it. Since when did this old guy became like that?

Gintoki had a roughed night yesterday. He couldn't believed that they going to meet this older brother of Kagura. _Damn you Zura. Making us a brand new life. _He mutters in his mind. The scene were happened last night, seems getting on and on in his mind.

~Flashback~

_"WHAT?!" Exclaimed by Katsura Kotaro, the Joui's leader, and Hijikata Toushirou, the Vice-commander of Shinsengumi._

_"... Danna, is that even impossible. I don't think China-girl had a brother complex with her older brother, though," Okita Sougo said, with his deadpanned tone._

_"I'm telling you the truth. That Kamui brat is one heck of a dangerous kid." Gintoki speaks._

_"You may right. But, he's younger sibling is in trouble." Katsura said._

_"He doesn't care about Kagura anymore, he's been focused on getting a new strength to kill me or whoever may get in his way." Gintoki responded._

_"Bastard! Don't make any jokes now. Since when did you got in his way?" Hijikata interrupt._

_Shinpachi sighed then decided to talk to Okita, who merely doesn't interrupt the three middle-aged people who seems to argue about Kagura and Kamui._

_"Neh, Okita-san. Why aren't you arguing with them?" Shinpachi asked the sadist who's just standing there._

_"There's no point of arguing with those guys. In fact, I was shocked as well. She got a brother complex." Okita responded._

_"She does, I guess. However, she may does not want us to know about it. But she did told us that Kamui tried to killed her." Shinpachi speaks, sounding worried._

_"But, that Kamui guy, we need something to convince that guy," Okita roams his eyes looking for something, and finally his eyes stopped at a specific spot. "May I borrow this?" He asked the glasses-boy, whom seems to be confused._

_"S-sure." Shinpachi said, his eyes were puzzled at the Shinsengumi's Captain were about to do._

_Okita Sougo cleared out his throat and the three middle-aged people stopped arguing._

_"Listen here, this is our only hope." Okita said with his dead-panned voice as he held up a piece of paper and a pen._

_The three looked at each other, they were confused. Okita smirked upon seeing those three, including Shinpachi, their reaction._

End of the Flashback~

Gintoki once again sighed as he head to the living room, he blinks as he roams his eyes. "Shinpachi!" He called out the glasses teen boy.

"What is it, Gin-san?" Shinpachi called out. He went to the silver-haired samurai whose now sitting in the master's chair.

"Where's Kagura?" Gintoki asked as he gave a long yawn and stretched his arm.

"Kagura is sleeping in Aneue, remember?!" Shinpachi said in sarcasm.

Oh, they did sent Kagura to Tae's dojo for a while. Since that _Kamui_ brat going to be here in.

"Did you think Hijikata send the letter?" Gintoki asked.

"I don't know. He might probably did. Since we got a reply." Shinpachi held out a piece of paper.

Gintoki blinks then hand out his hand to reach the paper, Shinpachi gave him the paper then went to the kitchen.

The silver-haired guy seems to be troubled. _It's must be from Kamui. But, isn't too early? We did send it last night. Kids these days._

As soon as he sighed, he opened the letter and reads it.

_Dear, Sakata Residence,_

_I am truly happy to see that you wrote me a letter, which is weird at the same time, though when I received this letter, I thought you might get bored with Kagura-chan. However, that's not the issue, right? Seems my adorable little sister got into troubled and caused you guys a lot more troubled again. I'm deeply sorry for that._

_However, let's move on about the issue here. You need me to come to your house? That's weird to me. I thought you heard me when I said that I will kill you. But, you seem doesn't care about that. Well then, I'll be there as soon as I finished my job. I probably spent my holiday there._

_Sincerely, Kamui._

_P.S: Whoever wrote this. I'll kill you someday._

As Gintoki finished reading the letter, he felt a weird emotion inside of him. He doesn't know what is it, but it's killing him inside.

"Gin-san, what are you sweating for?" Shinpachi said, in a irrating tone.

"Shinpachi. What did that sadist wrote in the letter?" Gintoki mutters. But, Shinpachi able to hear it.

"Let me see, he did wrote something a S should wrote. I dunno the rest." He said as he went to samurai's room and you know, clean his futon.

Gintoki sweated, a lot. Since he didn't see what the sadist wrote. Even a glanced at it.

[ This is what Okita wrote in the letter. I don't know what Kamui address. XD So, let's use magic for it. ]

_Dear; Kamui,_

_This is from the Sakata residence. I must say, you need to come here as soon as I can finish counting Hijikata's corpses in my dream. Oh and bring some poisonous mayonnaise. Just in case Chi- I mean, Kagura-san would want it._

_Alright, we don't need any harm from you. We just need your appearance here in the story. You hadn't been in the story for almost 3 or four chapter? Anyhow, come at once. Your master is waiting for you._

_Sincerely, the sadist._

_P.S; Don't forget the mayonnaise, 'kay? And oh, reply this letter as soon as you get this._

Meanwhile, In the Yorozuya HQ. Two Shinsengumi visited the silver-haired samurai who seems a little bit upset about that guy going to be in his house in any moment.

"Danna, you don't seem okay to me." Okita said, while rubbing the silver samurai's back softly.

"Okita-san, I know your not that a caring person. But thanks that you two came here." Shinpachi said as he placed two cups in the table.

"No big deal. Since this criminal need us." Hijikata said as he took a cigar out of his pocket and lit it with his mayonnaise lighter.

"Criminal janai, Katsura da." Katsura speaks with a irritated tone.

"I know your name, idiot!" Hijikata exclaimed.

"Idiot janai -" Before Katsura could finish, the doorbell rang. Everyone seems to stop snickering or mumbling. No one dare to open the door. Not a single person.

Hijikata glanced at the silver-haired guy over the other side of the couch, he's flinching. It must be that Kamui guy.

Katsura decided to head to the door and open it, in case that it's not the person they were waiting for.

Everyone seems to watched Katsura to disappear in their sight.

Katsura on the other hand, went to the door and open it with such a good manner.

"Hello there, welcome to Sakata Residence, may I know who might be you?" Katsura asked.

The young boy wearing a traditional Chinese clothing with a orange-haired. He smiled, a brightly smiled.

"I'm Kamui. I've been summoned here by the person who wrote this stupid letter." Kamui showed the letter to Katsura, whose didn't look surprised by the appearance of the boy. He blinked in confused. Confused of whoever wrote the letter. Never learned who's going to send it.

"My apologize, I didn't know who the hell wrote that." He said, in a calm voice.

Kamui tilted his head, showing his breaded hair, the cute hair sticking in his hair above were moving cutely. "So, Am I in the wrong place?" Kamui asked.

Katsura nodded as he shuts the door in Kamui's face, which was rude, but Kamui let it go. Since he _wants _to know where is his little adorable sister.

Katsura came back in the room, where the four guys were staring at him, dumbfounded. Katsura blinked in surprised.

"What?" Katsura asked.

"THAT'S KAMUI, YOU BASTARD! WE NEED HIM!" Exclaimed by the three guys, except for Sougo.

"Bastard janai, Katsu-" Hijikata punched him in the face before he could finished.

"You idiot! Get him back!" Hijikata exclaimed as Katsura rubbed his face. "Fine ..." He mutters and went to the door to call out the young boy.

"I never knew he's that idiot!" Hijikata sighed, sounded irritated.

"He's been like that, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi speaks.

As they heard some footsteps, Katsura was with someone now.

"Ah, so this is were I should be heading." The orange-haired boy, with a smile plastered in his face, greeted.

"Sorry about that. I thought you weren't Kamui." Katsura said, sounding calmly, not sounding a bit guilt that he almost lost the young boy. But Kamui stayed in front of the door. Not moving an inch.

"I told you my name, didn't I?" Kamui said, half-irritated but smiling. He glanced at the silver-haired guy, who were sitting in the couch. "We meet again, Samurai-san." Kamui speaks as he plastered a mocking smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note; Well, here's the other chapter. ^^ Sorry for the late update & also my English, grammar and etc.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Expecting visitor.**

The silver-haired samurai looked up and sees the orange-haired guy, who was smiling down on him.

"I see you were able to show up." Okita Sougo deadpanned as he stood up from his seat and plastered a mocking grin.

"I'm sorry about that." Kamui from the Yato clan; smiled and seats on the opposite side of the couch. "I see that you haven't changed your eyes, Samurai-san." He added.

Gintoki was so sure that Kamui wasn't here to kill them; or maybe. But that doesn't mean like his going to kill his little sister again, is he?

Kamui made a slightly smiles and looks up to the sadist, who were looking down on him. "You might be the sadist." Kamui deadpanned but a smile plastered in his lips.

"Who else?" Sougo deadpan and a sarcasm respond he made.

"I don't doubt about that." Kamui snorted back.

As the two fighting in their glares but a mocking smiles was plastered in their lips, Gintoki, who merely couldn't stand the both of them, were shaking in fear. They didn't told Shimura Tae about the issue between the brother and Kagura. But the samurai entrusted those task to Shinpachi. _Hope he did told them about that. _He mutters in his mind.

"Enough with this war." Hijikata Toushirou interrupt. "We're the Shinsengumi; if you dare to kill one of us. I'll make sure you'll be in jail." He added.

"I don't know what's going on here. You guys the one who invited me here." Kamui deadpan.

"We know, We're just being sarcasm here."

"Enough with this." Katsura speaks. "You're the older brother of Leader, right?" Katsura added; sounding a bit calm.

"What? Who's leader?" Kamui asked in confusion.

"Kagura." Hijikata speaks.

"I see. You're right." Kamui smirked upon hearing the name.

"You're giving Kagura-chan back to me, samurai-san?" Kamui asked the silver-samurai, who was only listening to their conversation. The silver-samurai was a bit shocked about it. _Giving back Kagura to you? I ...Who am I to reject that? I'm only a stranger in Kagura's life. _The samurai thoughts, it was depressing to even think about it. It was also the hardest for him. Either way, he can't reject those question that young Yato boy asked.

The silver-samurai remain silent. It was awkward inside the room. No one dare to speaks.

_This is so depressing. _Sougo thought then took a glance at the orange-haired boy. _Danna wasn't able to argue with him. _He mutters in his mind. Indeed; Gintoki wasn't able to talk back what the Harusame's Captain asked. It was too depressing.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Kamui speaks. "But I'm taking Kagura-chan with me."

"No ..." A mutters coming from the silver-haired samurai.

The glasses teen boy, who almost fell on his seat, widen his eyes. _Is he an idiot? _

"You can't take Kagura with you. Not now, not tomorrow, and not anymore." Gintoki looked up and glared at the young boy. Who's face plastered a mocking smile.

"I see. But, may I ask you something?" Kamui said, looking at the silver-haired samurai's crimson eyes. "What is your _relationship _with her?" The way Kamui said those words. It was like a arrow throwing at him, directly at his heart. _My relationship with her? _

The four guys, who's waiting for his answer, were confused about the young boy's question. It was indeed a confusing question.

_Tell him that your that kid's guardian! _Hijikata thoughts.

"Danna .." Sougo said softly.

The Yato boy plastered a mocking a smiles; Indeed, it was a depressing question at the same time a confusing question. But, however, why the samurai aren't answering it like the others if he asked that in a blue.

"My relationship ..." A mutters from the silver samurai.

They waited his answer, his paused were too long like he was thinking deeply. He wants to answer it. But couldn't, he's afraid of it. He didn't want the young Yato to wait. He finally decided to answer.

Kamui flinch when he finally heard what the samurai. His blue-ocean eyes open widely. Slowly clenching his teeth. "What?" He said, in a irritated tone and a bit sarcasm.

"You heard me ..." The samurai paused. "She's my daughter." He said, a bit confident.

Hijikata, who merely fell on his spot, widen his eyes in surprised. He thought that this guy were crazy and yet he got a point. He _is _the Earth dad of that brat.

Silent fell on them. Kamui glaring at the samurai, since he looked so confident about the answer he threw at him. While Gintoki, waiting for the attack he's going to receive. Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. And everyone looked at the direction where the sound was heard.

_Who might be it? _Hijikata thought for the moments. _Could it be Yamazaki? Wait, I ordered him to protect China-girl. _The Mayo-prince clenched his teeth and make his way to the door.

Everyone watched and waited Hijikata to answer the door.

Hijikata widen his eyes then twitch. "What the hell are you doing here?!" He exclaimed; almost everyone in the neighbor could hear it, and it does.

Kamui tilt his head to look at the direction where the shouts was heard. It must be a very common person to be visiting.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Almost exclaiming but remain himself to whisper to the person in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Hijikata-san. But, Kagura-chan wants to go here. I can't understand why she's responding me in a cat's tone and most importantly; why are you whispering?" Shimura Tae, Shinpachi's older sister and of course the one-sided love of their Commander, was whispering back at Hijikata.

"Didn't Yamazaki told you to stay in your house, damnit. Go back now." The Mayo-prince whisper in a irritated way.

"This is Gin-san's house, you freak. We can visit here anytime!" Tae stated.

"I don't care; now go home." Hijikata said in sarcasm tone. Tae tilt her head in confused and sighed in a irritated way. "Fine ... But, Kagura-chan already went inside." As Tae said it, Hijikata turned around and sees Kagura were crawling in the living room. There's no time to run or shout, it might get Kamui suspicious about them.

_What to do? Darn, this woman doesn't really think before making any move. _Hijikata cursed Tae in his mind and kept panicking while Tae staring at him like he was a dork. A MADAO.

Sougo took a glance at his left and sees a bun, wait a bun?! Likes China's buns. Sougo blinks in a confused way then decided to sneak out to check if that China-girl was here or not; and indeed- it was China.

"What the ...?!" He blinks then look around; he was hoping to see Aneue. But, she wasn't there at all. That was weird.

He stare at the figure in front of him. _Indeed, she's a cat. _He sighed and then took a glance at the room where the others are.

"I'll hide you for now." He deadpan then lift the orange-haired girl and threw her on the closet near them. "Stay!" He whispered then closed the door.

Sougo came back in the room. Kamui's eyes were glued to him. "What did you do there?" He asked.

"Nothing. I threw a pest outside." Half-joking and half-saying the truth.

"A pest?" Shinpachi asked.

Sougo nodded his head to respond. Hijikata didn't came back, the second he thought about him- he came back.

"Sorry; someone brought a message for me." He said, looking at the others.

Sougo glared at him then make a 'How did China-girl got here?!' face.

Hijikata respond him with a shrugged on his shoulder.

"Coming back to the issue, I'm taking her." Kamui said, smiling.

Gintoki glared at him, making a face like I'm going to kill the heck out of you.

"No." Gintoki deadpanned.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry if it was so short. ;A; Reviews are appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N; I'm sorry guys. I guess I'll be leaving this story unfinished. T^T I didn't get any story idea to finish it. Since I'm addicting to SougoxKaguraxGintoki this days. I'm still thinking to finish it with only two or three more chapters. So, I'll make this story stop for a while until I know how to finish it. Lately, I'm working on my GaaSaku fanfics and thinking of GinxTae fics as well. But, I must say, I'm such a jerk at times like this. I can't think of how to end this story since I don't know how. /3 **_

_**Sorry for the mistakes in my story and also some wrong grammar too. I'll try my best after a month or so. So, stay tuned, I guess. And thanks for the review guys. I appreciated it. 3 Love ya guys. **_


End file.
